


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Dead Girl Walking

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [45]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Dead Girl Walking" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Brendan McCreary and Kevin Murphy; lyric by Kevin Murphy.

VERSE 1

The demon queen of high school has decreed it

TRANSLATION  
_Yalusmiko shanjila'r zunggwostopsa_

She says Monday 8 AM I will be deleted

TRANSLATION  
_Vaináwala ksa neviche re onudhonda_

They’ll hunt me down in study hall,

TRANSLATION  
_Abe lasivuro moha ksa_

stuff and mount me on the wall

TRANSLATION  
_Nevitsa do zhegunda je_

thirty hours to live

TRANSLATION  
_Kwazavana ksa_

how shall I spend them?

TRANSLATION  
_Ronyume i she?_

VERSE 2

I don’t have to stay and die like cattle

TRANSLATION  
_Kworo vuzulu huniganula_

I could change my name and ride up to Seattle

TRANSLATION  
_Paskitsa'm hadha ka Siyátula me wa_

But I don’t own a motor bike

TRANSLATION  
_Mota re nidhiganula_

here’s an option that I like

TRANSLATION  
_Shegalu je zhulawa_

spend those thirty hours getting freaky

TRANSLATION  
_Yapshivana ksa hangolushmala_

CHORUS 1

I need it hard I’m a dead girl walkin'

TRANSLATION  
_Zhemala, wolu nodhu pyera'ksha_

I’m in your yard I’m a dead girl walkin’

TRANSLATION  
_Myeme tsa, wolu nodhu pyera'ksha_

before they punch my clock,

TRANSLATION  
_Kwazavan' hure no_

I’m snapping off your window lock

TRANSLATION  
_Rinda do lapsunda yo_

got no time to knock

TRANSLATION  
_Juhizhiwa nggo_

I’m a dead girl walkin’

TRANSLATION  
_Wolu nodhu pyera'ksha_

VERSE 3

Sorry but I really had to wake you

TRANSLATION  
_Hanizwa do sipu zheli zhwa je_

See I decided I must ride you till I break you

TRANSLATION  
_Kworo hanizwa no vinge zhemala je_

cause Heather says I gots to go

TRANSLATION  
_Ji nggo Hedha'ks erustala_

you’re my last meal on death row

TRANSLATION  
_Jeme ronyume vuzunga_

shut your mouth and lose them tighty whities

TRANSLATION  
_Fola do rakulu ka dimulu_

Tonight I’m yours I’m your dead girl walkin’

TRANSLATION  
_Umyúme wolu nodhu pyera'ksha_

get on all fours Kiss this dead girl walkin’

TRANSLATION  
_Shibadu wolu nodhu pyera'ksha_

let's go you know the drill

TRANSLATION  
_Rubichuk'sa isho_

I’m hot and pissed and on the pill

TRANSLATION  
_Fadihi do henula je_

bow down to the will of a dead girl walkin’

TRANSLATION  
_Fombulu wolu nodhu pyera'ksha_

BRIDGE

and you know you know you know its cause you’re beautiful

TRANSLATION  
_Hinjila hinjila hinjila hopishe ya_

you say you’re numb inside

TRANSLATION  
_Reyuchene tsa she?_

but you’re really not

TRANSLATION  
_Hedhe mera je_

so the world’s unfair

TRANSLATION  
_Gyenda ksa abe_

keep it locked out there

TRANSLATION  
_Thyere wodh'yalu_

in here it's beautiful

TRANSLATION  
_Myeme hopishe ya_

let's make this beautiful

TRANSLATION  
_Hopishe onje je_

YEAH!

Full steam ahead take this dead girl walkin’

TRANSLATION  
_Schirachi wolu nodhu pyera'ksha_

let’s break the bed rock this dead girl walkin’

TRANSLATION  
_Nie i wolu nodhu pyera'ksha_

No sleep tonight for you

TRANSLATION  
_Wokyuluksu mera_

better chug that Mountain Dew

TRANSLATION  
_Isha'ks'ashaganunda_

get your ass in gear

TRANSLATION  
_Genadalu je_

make this whole town disappear

TRANSLATION  
_Dizhivane re ya je_

Slap me pull my hair,

TRANSLATION  
_Ume pazunda_

touch me there and there and there

TRANSLATION  
_Ka myeme myenduza_

but no more talkin’ - love this dead girl walkin’

TRANSLATION  
_Tan'vano kano, hop'she wolu nodhu pyera'ksha_

Whoa Whoa  
Hey Hey  
Yeah Yeah

Love this dead girl walkin’

TRANSLATION  
_Hop'she wolu nodhu pyera'ksha_


End file.
